Just Kill Me
by sea-singer
Summary: Is what Tohru has asked half a million times. “Just kill me.” But no one seems to. It would put her out of her misery, her horrible life where she works as a slave at her family’s house, with no friends and she gets beat if she doesn’t listen. But
1. Default Chapter

-A/N: Hello everyone! How are you all? This is a Fruits Basket fic but it isn't really like the original story line . So I hope you like it! I write really twisted because I don't like people knowing how my plot goes! Hahaha! -

Just Kill Me

Is what Tohru has asked half a million times. "Just kill me." But no one seems to. It would put her out of her misery, her horrible life where she works as a slave at her family's house, with no friends and she gets beat if she doesn't listen. But no one listens to her plea. Everyone knows, but they will do nothing. Why you ask? Because her family is the richest, 'wisest' and patron of everything. She is a rich girl, yet poor, a happy person, yet sad, and a wise person, yet completely ignorant. She watches and waits in the shadows, to find the person who will "Just Kill Me."

Slander

--

"_She's a slut, haven't you heard?"_

"_I heard from the grapevine that she's pregnant..."_

"_Doesn't she know she's not wanted?!"_

"_Go away Slut! We don't want a pregnant wench here!"_

"_Slut, slut, slut, slut, SLUT, SLUT!"_

_--_

A girl, about the age of seventeen, shot out of bed. It was late; The Grandfather clock down the hall from her was chiming three. The girl shook with sobs. She had, had that dream so many times... And it never got better. Quiet tears trailed down her ivory cheeks. She didn't even know where the term "slut" came from. She had never kissed a guy let alone slept with one...

--

A woman in the room next to the young woman's heard her quiet sobs and longed to go and hold her tight. The poor girl suffered so much and received so little. But she wasn't allowed to do anything. The Master's forbid it even though she was their daughter. The woman shook her head. As much as she loved their daughter, she hated her Masters. They were cruel, self-satisfying, angry, sly, cunning, and anything you could think of that would describe a bad person. If only she could leave, and she would take the girl with her. Show her all people weren't this way. The woman glared in the direction of her Masters quarters. They slept in rich, lavish rooms, whereas, their daughter, Tohru, slept in the servants quarters in the most ugly room you had ever seen. "Oh Tohru... If only you real..." The woman's head shot around as she heard something in the darkness. "I'm sorry Tohru I don't have the courage to say it, but someday I will. I promise you."

--

Dark brown hair flew about in the wind. The girl struggled with it to go into a ponytail but lost the battle. She laughed and just let her hair fly about her face in the early morning. Her dark blue eyes scanned the young horizon of the dawning day, and they smiled. She loved to see the sunrise. It was as if the world was giving birth to a new day, fresh with possibilities.

"TOHRU!" A voice yelled from far away. "Hurry up or we will miss the bus!" Tohru turned and glanced back towards the house and saw her "sister" or rather her parent's heir.

"Coming!" The young woman called. She glanced once more at the rising sun and sighed. As much as she wished she could ride herself of her life, she wanted to stay in it. There was beauty to this world, so subtle that barely anyone noticed it. If only...

"TOHRU!"

"Coming!" Tohru sighed. She loved the outdoors, especially at sunrise and sunset. The world dying, and than being reborn again the next morning. She took one last look at the fall-coloured clouds, and ran towards the house. "Good-Bye, world! I will come again!"

On the school bus Tohru sat at the back. People were giving her strange looks and whispered comments as she walked by.

"_Damn slut. Go away. We don't want you."_

"_Go back to the hell hole you came from."_

"_Did you hear? Tohru Honda is supposedly pregnant!"_

Tohru burned furiously, and sat down. She looked at the person beside her, surprised that they hadn't kicked her out of their seat. "Um, hello?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"What do you want?" She jumped at the sight of the boy's crimson eyes.

"Uh, nothing!" Tohru blushed furiously and glanced forward. When she looked back at him he was still looking at her. They locked gazes for a moment, and than he went back to staring out the window. The girl looked at her companion. He looked to be about the same age as she was, maybe a couple months older. He had bright orange hair, and from the early jump, she knew that his eyes were crimson, the colour of the sun in the early morning.

"What are you looking at?" The boy asked sharply, once again locking gazes with her.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." When the boy didn't say anything back she glanced forward and pulled out her book that she had secretly borrowed the other day from her sister's study. It was about a girl whose parent's ignored her when they wanted to, but beat and used some crude father's friend to rape her when she did something wrong.

"What the hell are you reading?" The girl jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. "That looks kind of dumb."

Tohru sighed. "Did you know that people tend to read books they either relate to them, or about things they wish could happen to them?" (N/A: That isn't true, just in case you're wondering!)

"Do I look like a bookworm?" He asked sharply.

"No, it's just..."

"Its just I really don't care." She nodded and felt tears well up in her eyes. She quickly pulled up her book before he could see her cry.

For the rest of the trip the bus was mostly silent except the occasional snicker or loud comment. The boy glanced at the girl beside him. She was pretty; Dark brown hair, almost black and midnight blue eyes, set in ivory coloured skin. She looked very fragile, and Kyou remembered some of the rumours he had heard about her...

"_Tohru Honda is such a slut."_

"_I heard she was pregnant!"_

"_Why doesn't she just de? Nobody wants her. Not even her own family."_

But he couldn't decide. Was it slander or truth? He knew he should find out, but didn't really want to. 'Whatever. She's just some rich cry baby...'

-

Is Kyou right? Is this Tohru girl some rich crybaby? Or is she something more? Read to find out!


	2. One Too Many

-Author's Note- Hi. I decided to update, finally haha. This should be a good chapter! I think! Hehe. Without further delay of my ranting, the next chapter of Just Kill Me. Enjoy.

----

Just Kill Me

Is what Tohru has asked half a million times. "Just kill me." But no one seems to. It would put her out of her misery, her horrible life where she works as a slave at her family's house, with no friends and she gets beat if she doesn't listen. But no one listens to her plea. Everyone knows, but they will do nothing. Why you ask? Because her family is the richest, 'wisest' and patron of everything. She is a rich girl, yet poor, a happy person, yet sad, and a wise person, yet completely ignorant. She watches and waits in the shadows, to find the person who will "Just Kill Me."

-----

One Too Many

Tohru felt her book pulling her into the sad life that she knew so well.

---

"Akila, why didn't you do this?! This is not right! You know that!" Yelled the teenaged girl's father. "You know I'm going to have to punish you. And you aren't going to like it."

_Akila looked up from where she had been staring at the floor. "No Dad no! Please Dad no!"_

"_I hate whiners. I also hate you. You can never get anything right. Why don't you just die!?" Screamed her father, his look of patience gone._

"_Nobody will kill me." Whispered the girl, her face streaked with tears at the fear of what was to come. _

"_WHY CAN'T YOU KILL YOURSELF?!" Screamed her father._

"_I don't have the courage..." _

_  
Akila heard the slap against her cheek and the punch on her face, her body faded into blissful unconsciousness before she could feel of the sexual abuse of her wounded body._

_------_

Tohru felt a tap on her shoulder and the wetness on her cheeks. "Can you let me out?" asked the Crimson-eyed man. Tohru burned bright red.

"Hai! Gomen! I didn't mean to fall asleep I swear!" Cried the anxious girl, still trapped in the desperate memory.

"Meh. I don't really care. Just try not to talk in your sleep." Tohru blushed as red as the Sun when it rose in the early morning.

"Hai!" Tohru watched him walk away and heard a whisper on the wind.

"Damn spoiled rich brats. Always trying to get people on their side when everyone hates them."

Tohru sighed. He was right. Everyone did hate her, so why wouldn't anyone kill her?

---

Tohru walked to her locker, staring at the floor. She couldn't face these people, the whispers, and the crude comments. But she would have to sometime.

A boy laughed and walked up to where Tohru was standing at the fountain. He bumped into her causing her books to fall. The boy's friends laughed, and Tohru scrambled to pick them up. She looked up to see Crimson eyes and opened her mouth to ask for help, but the boy turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

---

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. This was Tohru's favourite time of day. She had piece and quiet, with no one around to mar it. "So beautiful. So subtle...."

---

The Crimson eyed boy walked up a hill to a place where he loved to sit. He had come up here the other day and found no one there. So he had made a promise to himself that he would come up one of these days and eat his lunch.

He walked up the hill and saw that there was a girl there. Long, dark hair, ivory skin, and when she looked up, deep, dark blue pits filled with such emotions that you felt you were apart of her world. Sadness, disappointment, anger, fear, and happiness became etched into her beautiful features. The boy blushed remembering earlier in the day when he could've helped her and didn't. He had just walked away, leaving her to be eaten up by the animals that threatened her very existence. He couldn't look at her any more. There was too much pain and anger associated with her. He turned, and once again left her.

----

Tohru looked up, for the third or fourth time that day, to burning Crimson eyes. They stared into each other's eyes, falling into the depths that lurked there. Tohru felt pain similar to her own, only slightly different. Ostracism, sadness, anger, and confusion swelled in the crimson eyes. Tohru just stared, waiting for him to say something. But the silence continued. She opened her mouth to say "Hello," but the boy left her and Tohru let the hurtful words die on her red, full lips, Sadness lurking in her dark eyes.

----

Tohru sighed. She had so much homework to do, and so little time to do it. Tohru pulled her bag out of her locker and felt things spring at her face. A shriek split the air of the hall and everyone turned to look at her. Tohru ran towards the bathroom never looking back.

--

Crimson eyes saw the jokers, Crimson eyes saw the victim. Why hadn't he warned her? Why hadn't he said, "Don't open your locker"? Why hadn't he done anything? The boy sighed. He looked back into his locker and slammed it shut. He remembered why he hadn't done anything. He hated rich, spoiled brats.

--

Tears spilled out of midnight eyes. Tohru cried, a knife at her throat. Her hand was shaking. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't take the Coward's way out. She, a coward herself, couldn't take the coward's way out. It was stupid. Only the courageous could take the coward's way out.

-

whoa. That was a different kind of chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it!


	3. Her Imagination

-Author's Note- Hello! A new chapter! I say that every time.... maybe I should say something different next time.... Oh well. Its good like it is! Hehe. Enjoy the new chapter!

-----

Just Kill Me

Is what Tohru has asked half a million times. "Just kill me." But no one seems to. It would put her out of her misery, her horrible life where she works as a slave at her family's house, with no friends and she gets beat if she doesn't listen. But no one listens to her plea. Everyone knows, but they will do nothing. Why you ask? Because her family is the richest, 'wisest' and patron of everything. She is a rich girl, yet poor, a happy person, yet sad, and a wise person, yet completely ignorant. She watches and waits in the shadows, to find the person who will "Just Kill Me."

----

Her Imagination

Tohru's hand shook, and she felt soft tears fall down her face. She put the tip of the knife to her throat, where she knew there was a major artery. She pushed and felt a hot liquid emerge from her neck. She heard a gasp and looked over to see a teacher staring at her with wide eyes. 'Oh no.' Tohru thought before she faded into an unwelcome darkness.

--

Tohru awoke to find her in the nurses' office with the nurse and the teacher standing over her, and neither looked too happy.

"Tohru! I am so ashamed! I never thought that you, of all people would bring a knife to school! A knife!"

Tohru watched as the nurse nodded in accompaniment. She sighed and held back her tears that threatened to come down.

"I'm sorry Miss Mayuko-San."

"There are no second chances here Tohru. You're going to the principal's office." Tohru gasped. She didn't even want to begin to think of what her parents would do if they found out.

Tohru stood up and felt a hand clamp around her arm. "You're in serious Trouble Tohru-Kun." Whispered the nurse as she walked by her.

----

Tohru sat in the Principal's office listening to him yell at her. Ranting on and on about knives, and the things they could do.

"Tohru Honda you of all people! With the people you have for parents!" The Principal shook his head and Tohru stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "I'm going to have to send you to the Counselor's Office Tohru. I'll let him deal with you." Tohru nodded. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could say. "You'll call your parents right now and tell them that you have to stay after school. You will tell them what you did, and they can also deal with you when you get home." Tohru nodded her head, barely holding back the hot tears that wanted to burst out.

"You can go."

"Yes, Senpai." Tohru stood up and backed her chair away. She turned and walked out of the room with the Principal telling her to tell the counselor that he had sent her. "Yes, Senpai."

------

Tohru stood out in the field the wind rushing past her, whipping her hair in all directions. Her pent-up tears came out, falling down her face. She stood for a couple minutes letting her tears flow and the wind rip around her, before she turned to call her parents.

---

Tohru stood at the payphone wondering what she was going to tell her parents. She heard the phone ring, and ring and ring, and wondered if her parents were even home.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Hello mother."

"Tohru. What do you want?"

"I just phoned to tell you that I'll be staying after school today and for the next couple weeks."

Tohru heard a rustle in the background and her "sister's" voice asking who was on the phone. She heard something dampen the sound and, her mother's voice saying something.

"Whatever Tohru. I don't really give a crap."

"Will you come pick me up?"

"No Tohru! I don't even know why you ask. You know you're only good enough for the bus." Laughed her mother.

"Yes mother."

Tohru heard a click and hung up the phone. It still hurt, even though it happened to her, her whole life. She walked out of the booth, her head drooping. "Why me?"

----

Tohru stood in front of the building where the counselor's office was. "This must be the place." She said and walked forward.

Tohru opened the door and found herself in a cozy room, with a beautiful fireplace and what looked to be an oaken closet. She looked around and saw a young man with orange hair. Tohru's eyes widened in shock as she realized that, that was the person she had seen all day. Everywhere she went. And yet, he had never stayed.

Tohru went to the closet and hung up her coat. She turned back around to see the orange-haired boy standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Tohru blinked as she heard those words. Sorry...the word that she said to everyone, but no one repeated back to her.

"Nani?" Tohru asked wondering if her imagination was playing tricks on her, of which it usually did when she fell asleep in science class.

"I said I'm sorry."

"No one has ever said sorry to me before." Tohru said pausing. "But why are you sorry?"

Kyou's eyes widened. No one had ever said sorry to her. How could that be? She was a rich girl! People always said sorry to a rich girl. "No one has ever said sorry to you before?" He asked, still not being able to get over that fact.

Tohru nodded her head. "Never." Tohru tried to attempt a smile, but it turned into a sad face. Her head drooped. "I've never deserved a sorry before."

"Well I'm sorry."

"Why?" Kyou stiffened and Tohru wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Its none of your business why I'm sorry!" Kyou snapped at her and walked away.

Tohru watched the young man walk away and tried to blink back her tears. "Maybe it was my imagination..."

----

Dancing blue eyes watched the exchange with interest. "I do think dear Kyou-Kun might have met his match..."

----

Kyou stormed out of the office, without even a thought to grab his coat. It was late; the moon was out and the sky was lit with stars. He shivered and mentally scolded himself for snapping at her. He thought about her voice and the way herself. She sounded as though she had been through enough bad experiences. Enough teasing, and taunts and insults. So why the hell had he snapped at her? Kyou slapped his head. He had to go apologize for snapping at her now. Kyou sighed. Maybe every time he saw her he should say sorry, so that he wouldn't have to worry about doing it in the middle of the night when he realized he had snapped at her for talking to him, or asking for his help. Kyou sighed and slowly walked back to the building to grab his coat, and say sorry... once again.

------

Tohru stood blinking back her tears for a couple minutes when she realized he wouldn't come back. Her only friend, and not even a real friend, she had pushed away. Just like her parents said she did.

-FlashBack-

"No one will ever like you Tohru. You're ugly, evil, and you just lock everyone away."

Tohru felt a tear slide down her cheek. Were her parents right?

-End of FlashBack-

She walked over to the closet where she had just hung her coat five minutes ago. She didn't feel like talking to a counselor anymore. She zipped up her coat, and went outside to walk to the bus stop.

She looked at the moon and appreciated it's cold beauty. She remembered her conversation with her mother, and her sister's voice asking who it was and her mother's reply....

-FlashBack-

Tohru picked up the phone in the booth and slowly dialed her own number. She rarely used a telephone, even though they were everywhere now adays. Tohru breathed in deeply, and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Hello mother."

"Tohru. What do you want?"

"I just phoned to tell you that I'll be staying after school today and for the next couple weeks."

Tohru heard a rustle in the background and her "sister's" voice asking who was on the phone. Her mother tried to dampen the phone but Tohru could still hear the words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh, Honey, go back to bed. It's just some stupid girl asking for money." She heard her mother left her hand off the phone, and heard her clear her throat. But, sadly, it was too late. Those words had been released into the world, to stay there for all eternity until someone forgot them, but that dear readers, is a different story.

"Whatever Tohru. I don't really give a crap."

"Will you come pick me up?"

"No Tohru! I don't even know why you ask. You know you're only good enough for the bus." Laughed her mother.

"Yes mother."

-End of FlashBack-

A tear slipped out of the midnight blue eyes, as they gazed upon the bright, full moon.

"Why is my Life like this!?" Tohru cried out to the full moon, hoping for an answer, or for some sign that her life wasn't just a vain attempt to keep the world populated.

--

Kyou walked slowly up to the building where the counselor's office was situated. He wondered why that girl had been there, wondered what she had done for them to send her to Him. Kyou shook his head. The Counselor was the biggest pervert he had ever met. Kyou gave the door a push and heard the slight jingle of the bell as the door opened.

"Hello! Shigure!" called Kyou as he walked over to the closet to see if that girl's coat was still there. He doubted it, but decided he would check anyway. "Shigure!"

A light in one of the back rooms flicked off and a tall, lanky figure emerged from the shadows. "Ah! Kyou-San! So good to see you! And so eager to be back! I wonder why?!" Commented the Perverted Counselor as he smiled knowingly.

"Don't call me Kyou-San! And I'm not back here for any talks of you and your sick conversations!"

"Kyou-San! Kyou-San!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Kyoooooouuuu- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!"

-Punch-

"Why did you hit me Kyou-San?!" Asked Shigure as he rubbed the spot where Kyou hit him.

"For two reasons. One: You were calling me Kyou-San!"

"But Kyou-San!"

-Punch-

"What was that for?!"

"Interrupting me!" Kyou glared at the Counselor angrily. "Two: Because you were being more immature than the girls that crowd around me and go, 'Are you Prince Yuki's Cousin?!'" Kyou shuddered. "Those things scare me."

Shigure nodded. "Me too."

"As I was saying! You know I hate being interrupted! And you know that I hate being called Kyou-San!"

"Kyooooooooooouuuuuuu-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!"

"SHIGURE!"

-----

Tohru stood just outside of the door to the Counselor's Office having forgotten her science textbook on the table. She heard the irritated yells, and the provoking nickname.

She smiled and laughed. You could tell these two were friends, or at least related. Her face saddened, and she turned away. She didn't have any science homework that night anyway...

-----

Shigure put on a look of mock sadness. "I bet you would let pretty Tohru-San call you Kyou-San!"

Kyou blushed. "I would not! She's just some spoiled rich brat!"

Shigure's face took on a serious look almost immediately. "Don't judge a book by it's cost Kyou-San."

"What would you know?! You're only a perverted Counselor!"

"So Kyou-San! At least I'm a Counselor and I've finished school!"

"So! You're also how old?!" Kyou yelled at the man.

"Oh well."

Kyou shook his head. "You never fail to make want to..."

"Want to what dear Kyou-San?"

"PUNCH YOU!" Kyou yelled as he launched his fist at Shigure's face.

-----

-laughs- Hahaha that was great! Wasn't it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Keep on reading and reviewing!


	4. A little Something

-Author's Note- Hello Everyone! Thank you for your reviews! Especially the one from Sonoda Aki! And, I have some comments for that review. ---

You're right. I do have a lot of grammatical errors. But, sometimes you just have to skip them. I'm sorry that I have them, but even the best stories have them. The person who edits this story (WOot For Sabi-San!) even misses them. Sometimes you just can't help them. I'm sorry that I have them, and if you would like me too, I'll try and fix them. But, if it's not a big deal, I won't. After all, even published stories have grammatical errors.

About the characters, I thought it would be interesting to set the characters in a different setting. I'm sorry if I changed them so much you can't even recognize them, but it's always good to try new things, ne? And you're right, Tohru's major defining traits are that she smiles, looks on the bright side of things, and her strength, but I didn't mean to change those things. I didn't even realize I did! And I'm sorry if I portrayed Tohru as some whiny, snivelling rich girl, but she isn't meant to be that way. At least, not in this story. Tohru is my role model. I idolize her for her strength, and for all of the things that make people love her. I also idolize her because she tries to see the good in everything. After all she did say, "People aren't born being nice, they have to learn it." (Not exact words) It makes me want to be a better person because of it. But, sadly, I have my faults along with everyone else in the world. And to say I didn't, well that's just wrong. I love Kyou's personality, it makes him different from most other male manga/anime characters, who when they suffer, just stop caring. But Kyou is always willing to give things a chance, except for the odd occasion. And Shigure is just an all round pervert. He's the guy that relieves the tension in a room, or with the other characters. But he also has his serious moments, where his reflections are usually very correct. And I'm very sorry about the use of Crimson eyes. I'll try to add more variety to my descriptions next time.

Originality is a very over rated idea. I agree with you completely. But I didn't write this story because I thought it was an original idea. In fact, I've read so many InuYasha Suicidal fictions it's not even funny. Not that some of them aren't good, they just get boring after a while. And I'm sorry that you were attacked for being thought 'original' its really selfish for someone to attack something like that. I mean, why should they critize you, if they aren't original themselves? Everyone in the world is a conformist. No matter how hard you try not to be, you always are. For just even trying not to be a conformist, you're a conformist. Sad, isn't it? For just wearing clothes you're a conformist, and clothes are one of the necessities of life. (Not really, but whatever) Being an Individual in modern times is actually very hard. The society we live in demands that we follow it, or else we're discluded, disliked. But people who do that are idiots. You can't judge someone on the clothes they were, the people they hang out with or the color of their skin. Just think about it. If everybody wore the same clothes day after day, wouldn't the world being a boring place? Same with skin color. Personally, I like being a nice golden brown, or even a bright red like a tomato. It just gives some definition to my life. Making me just a little less different than someone else.

And just so you know, I will keep writing, because I enjoy writing this story. I enjoy the comments that come, that say 'update soon' or 'keep writing' it just makes me feel like someone cares enough about my story to take the time to read it, to give me some feedback. But I won't say I'm mature. I'm really far from it. When I first read your review, I wanted to ask you, who the hell do you think you are? But I realized, everyone is entitled to there own opinion. You think my story isn't that good, well that's fine with me. After all, it is my story, and I like the way that it is. I also won't say that I wanted to keep writing. Unlike other people, flames discourage me. Make me want to give up. But, as you can tell, I didn't. This is one of my favourite stories. I love to write it, and I love the reviews. So I decided to keep writing. But in response to this response, (did that make any sense?) I would like you to do something. I want you to give this story a chance. Just ignore the bad grammar, and ignore the spelling mistakes. Now, I don't even know if you're going to come and read this. I hope you do, but who am I to say anything? I may be a crappy writer, but I write for fun. I write because I want to, not because I'm obligated too. And who knows, maybe you're a good writer. But I haven't been given the chance to look at your writing. So I don't know for sure.

You can e-mail me at . You can flame me, you can do whatever you want. But feedback is always appreciated. And any of my other dear reviewers, e-mail me if you'd like to. Its always good to have feedback, no matter who you are, or how good you write. Well, I'll have the 'real' chapter up soon, in fact I'm working on it right away. I just thought I'd take the time to tell you my opinion, seen as how you took the time to tell me yours.


	5. Why Not

-Author's Note- Finally, I managed to get off my lazy butt and update this story. So…. Here it is!

------

Just Kill Me

Is what Tohru has asked half a million times. "Just kill me." But no one seems to. It would put her out of her misery, her horrible life where she works as a slave at her family's house, with no friends and she gets beat if she doesn't listen. But no one listens to her plea. Everyone knows, but they will do nothing. Why you ask? Because her family is the richest, 'wisest' and patron of everything. She is a rich girl, yet poor, a happy person, yet sad, and a wise person, yet completely ignorant. She watches and waits in the shadows, to find the one person who will "Just Kill Me."

-------

Why Not

Shigure sidestepped Kyou's punch, leaving Kyou to smash into the dark coloured couch situated in the middle of the room.

"You are getting faster Kyou-san." Commented Shigure as he walked back to the door of his office. "I will see you tomorrow."

Kyou glared at the counsellor and wiped the blood from his mouth. He had smashed into the couch rather hard, and it had caused him a certain amount of pain. "My name is Kyou not Kyou-San you baka." Kyou told the counsellor coldly, his eyes like ice.

"Whatever Kyou-San." Chirped the unfazed Shigure.

Kyou stomped out of the small building slamming the door behind him. Shigure shook his head, and wondered if anything would be able to make that boy open up.

-----

Tohru stood outside of the building letting the wind whip her hair around. She heard a door close behind her and turned around to see who it was.

In the dark light she could not see much, but she could tell by the unnatural orange hair that it was the boy, the one who had said sorry to her.

-----

Kyou stepped into the cold air of the night and swore. He didn't have his coat, and it was cold. Kyou felt a tingling in his stomach when he recognized the young woman standing in the wind, her whipping around her face and her dark eyes, gazing steadily at him. They stared at each for one long moment, than the girl took off in a dead run.

"Wait, please." Kyou-San whispered to the wind, knowing full well that she would not be able to hear him.

------------

Tohru sat down on the bench of the bus stop and took a deep breath. Her head was spinning, and she was slightly dizzy. She looked around to see if the young man had followed her.

She sighed with relief. Tohru didn't think she would have been able to talk to him after her conversation with him earlier that day.

**_-FlashBack-_**

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Nani?"_

_"I said I was sorry…"_

**_-End of FlashBack-_**

He had made her heart pound, something that hadn't happened since her bestfriend, Yuki Souma, had moved away.

She needed to meet this stranger. Why not, after all the worse he could do was completely and absolutely reject her.

Tohru sighed and opened up her bag. While she waited she may as well do her homework. She just hoped the bus would be here soon; it was after all, cold.

------------

Kyou walked slowly towards his bus stop. Little did he know he would soon get a reminder from his past, that would make him fight for his future.

------------

A young man, aged about seventeen or eighteen, rang the doorbell on Tohru-San's house. He was good looking, with Blue-Gray hair, and deep, violet eyes. It was sitting on a slender 6'0" frame, that made most women's hearts melt. He was a lady's boy, but he only wanted one lady. And her name was Tohru Honda.

-----------------

Kyou walked towards the bus stop, and his heart sank. There she was. That girl. He didn't seem to be able to get away from her. She was in his thoughts, in his heart, and in his body.

Nothing like this had never really happened to him before. Sure, he was popular, and well liked by the ladies, but so was his cousin Yuki.

Kyou glared into the dark. He hated Yuki, with a passion. He was, and still is, the reason why his family rejected him. _No room for the cat,_ Kyou thought bitterly. There never was.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he smashed into the bus stop wall. The bus stop was a tiny shelter that protected the busses patrons from the elements. He had the unfortunate luck to walk straight into it.

--------------

Tohru screamed, half scaring Kyou out of his wits.

Kyou groaned and rubbed his head. What a way to be snapped out one's thoughts.

Tohru rushed out, a look of worry on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked fearfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He looked up, and saw her. His face turned bright red. It was a good thing it was dark.

Tohru smiled when she realized who it was. "Kyou-Kyou San are you ok?"

Kyou's head snapped up. His heart turned to ice, and he shut his feelings, and arousal, away in a deep part of his heart that no one would be able to see, but Tohru herself would be able to see.

"Yes I'm fine. What are you doing here?" He snapped at her coldly.

Tohru shrank back into herself, and stepped away without saying anything. Kyou stood up and dusted himself off.

They stood in an awkward silence until the bus came. Tohru walked up the steps, and placed her money in the jar. She took a seat near the front and Kyou sat near the back, observing her from a distance. If only he hadn't pushed her away.

---------------

Tohru got off the bus and waved to the bus driver. She walked to the servants door and opened it. She smiled, as she smelled the air.

"Smells good Kia!" called Tohru.

Kia came out and smiled when she saw Tohru. "Tohru, I have the greatest surprise for you!" She said excitedly.

"What is I-" Tohru's mouth dropped open, and Kia moved out of her way. "YUKI!" She ran to him and threw herself in his arms.

"My beloved Tohru, I told I'd come back."


	6. Return of My Rival

Author's Notes- Ahem, I lost a bet, and I really love this story! Hope you like it! AND… HAPPY BIRTHDAY To my editor….!

----

Just Kill Me

Is what Tohru has asked half a million times. "Just kill me." But no one seems to. It would put her out of her misery, her horrible life where she works as a slave at her family's house, with no friends and she gets beat if she doesn't listen. But no one listens to her plea. Everyone knows, but they will do nothing. Why you ask? Because her family is the richest, 'wisest' and patron of everything. She is a rich girl, yet poor, a happy person, yet sad, and a wise person, yet completely ignorant. She watches and waits in the shadows, to find the one person who will "Just Kill Me."

-----

Return of my Rival

Tohru backed out of Yuki's arms, and looked at his now petite form. "Yuki," she said to him, picking him up, "Why did you call me your beloved? You have never called me that before."

The young man, Yuki, blushed, even in the form he was in. "Well Tohru… you know that I have done a lot of traveling," Tohru nodded. She had missed him greatly over the years he had been gone, as he was the one person who had protected her from most of the world. "Anyway… I realized how much you meant to me, as a friend. Remember when we were friends, in grade seven? And how, I called you beloved, because you were my bestfriend?" Tohru nodded. "It's like that. Honda-San, you are still my bestfriend."

Tohru smiled brightly, her happiness reflected in her smile. "So you didn't find a cure Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head. He had, but in not the way he wanted it.

**_-FlashBack-_**

_Yuki sat at a small table, and looked around. A fortuneteller sat in front of him, and her eyes were glazed over._

"_To seek what you seek, you must find the one of which your soul twines with. She is close to you, but beware, as her soul also is entwined with another."_

_Yuki looked at her astonished. He hadn't said a single word, and yet she had answered his question. The cure for the curse he had been plagued with his entire life. "How…"_

"_What dear?" Asked the fortune teller, snapping out of her prophetic trance._

_Yuki stared at her in astonishment. "You don't know…" _

"_Know what?"_

"_Nothing." Yuki stood up, and left the small tent, leaving behind a very confused fortune teller._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"Yuki? Are you alright? You look slightly pale…"

"Tell me Tohru, have you met any guys while I have been away?"

The young woman looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, there was this one guy, and he was pretty nice to me."

Yuki's face paled slightly. Tohru was certainly beautiful, but people didn't seem to like her. It was as if she was too nice for the world to handle, and so she was rejected and abused.

"What was his name? What did he look like?" Yuki asked anxiously.

"Well…."

-----

A young man, got up to get off the bus, and looked at the seat where she had been sitting. On it was a pale yellow scarf. It was hers he knew- as no one had been picked up since she got off. And he had seen her wearing it earlier that day.

He walked up to the bus driver who was patiently waiting for him to get off, when he cleared his throat. "Um, Mister Bus Driver, the young lady who was sitting at that seat," The young pointed the seat out, and the driver smiled in recognition. "And she left this. I was wondering if you would take me back to her stop so I could return this to her."

The Bus driver nodded, and the young man looked slightly surprised. He had thought the driver would give him an adamant No. "You are talking about Tohru right?"

The young man nodded. "Sure. She is such a nice girl, so I will take you back there. It makes me happy to see that people actually take the time to do nice things for people who care these days instead of themselves."

All the young man could do was nod, and take a seat. It took them fifteen minutes to get back to Tohru's stop, and the bus driver nodded to him. "I will wait for you here for half an hour alright? No longer, no less, and if you aren't back, I'm leaving."

The young man nodded, and started up the long walk to her house.

----

"Yes Tohru?"

"He looked like…" A knock sounded on the front door, and Yuki let out a small sigh of annoyance. He knew for a fact that his soul mate was Tohru- he had been to numerous people all over the world, and they all told him the same thing. A beautiful and kind soul waited for him back home. She was in need of being protected, and defended against the people who seek to break her. He poofed, and was back to normal. He quickly dressed before Tohru came back. She always made a fuss, about not being able to take care of him.

"Tohru, is that a friend of your parents'?"

Tohru looked slightly afraid. She hadn't been expecting anyone, especially since her parents had left shortly after her phone call. "I don't think so…"

Tohru opened the door. "Yuki, he looked like this."

Yuki came up and stood behind Tohru, now changed back into his original form. Tohru opened the door wider, and upon the doorstep stood his worst enemy. His rival.

His cousin.

----

All right! The end of this chapter! Hehe. Please enjoy! And leave a review they are always appreciated! Happy Birthday Sabi-San!


	7. Cold

Author's Note: Another chapter… I love this story!

-

Just Kill Me

Is what Tohru has asked half a million times. "Just kill me." But no one seems to. It would put her out of her misery, her horrible life where she works as a slave at her family's house, with no friends and she gets beat if she doesn't listen. But no one listens to her plea. Everyone knows, but they will do nothing. Why you ask? Because her family is the richest, 'wisest' and patron of everything. She is a rich girl, yet poor, a happy person, yet sad, and a wise person, yet completely ignorant. She watches and waits in the shadows, to find the one person who will "Just Kill Me."

-

Cold

Yuki came up and stood behind Tohru, now changed back into his original form. Tohru opened the door wider, and upon the doorstep stood his worst enemy. His rival.

His cousin.

The young men stood glaring at each other. They were related by blood, and by the mystery they shared. "Why are you here?"

Kyou glared at his cousin. How he hated him. Now, he shows up here, at this one place. "Stupid rat! Why do you think I am here!"

Yuki's eyebrow raised several notches. "You aren't here to rape Miss Honda are you?"

Kyou flushed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "LECHER! I just came here to return her stupid scarf that she left on the bus!"

Tohru's head drooped. Voices shouted through her head. _"Stupid! Slut! Whore! Baka! Wench!" _Tohru looked up at the two yelling boys. "STOP!" She yelled.

Yuki and Kyou looked over at Tohru in shock. Never had either of them heard her voice rise beyond her normal whisper. "STOP YELLING!" Tohru screamed, her voice childish and frantic. "Mommy! Daddy! Stop yelling! PLEASE!" Tohru sobbed, her breaths coming in shallow and quick. "Please Mommy! Stop YELLING!"

Kyou watched Tohru in astonishment. "I wondered what a rich girl like her was doing at a councillor's office."

Yuki looked over at his cousin in disbelief. "How can you be so blind? Tohru isn't just any woman, stupid cat! She has suffered, if you would have even have taken the time to notice instead of watching out blindly for yourself!"

Kyou glared a dark look, and left. He ran back the way he had come from, not seeing the car that had driven into the driveway.

-

"Stupid slut!"

-

Yuki walked over to the young woman who sat on the floor, her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. "Tohru," he whispered. "Tohru."

Her head turned towards Yuki, and he reeled back in shock. "Mommy?" She asked, her blue eyes void of every emotion but pain and sorrow. "Daddy? Is that you?"

"Tohru," he told her gently, his voice soft and lulling. "Tohru, It's Yuki."

Her head tilted slightly and her face showed confusion. "Yuki?" She asked, her voice that of a five year old. "I don't know a Yuki."

Yuki wrapped his arms around her, careful not to come to close, lest he transform. "Tohru come back to me, please. It's me…Yuki."

Tohru's head turned towards the voice. "Yuki… Yuki…. I don't know a Yuki, but I do know a Snow! That is my nickname for him because his name means, "snow"."

Yuki swallowed his words painfully. He remembered that occasion all too well. "Well, that is neat! My name means snow as well." Yuki said, his grey eyes stormy with pain and longing.

Tohru beamed at him. "Nice to meet you Yuki! Your nickname will be Snow the Second!"

Yuki smiled and enveloped Tohru in a large hug, his arms pulling her tightly into his embrace. She went into his arms easily, her petite form fitting there.

Tohru smiled at the small form that was in front of her. "You are a lot like Snow, Snow the Second!" exclaimed young Tohru as she gently picked him up in her arms and put him to her chest. "Well Snow the Second, I must show you the new doll I got! My Mommy bought it for me for my birthday!"

Yuki blushed, and nodded his small mouse head wisely.

Tohru stood up, making sure Yuki stayed in her arms. "I can't wait to show you everything else! I have lots of dolls! Mommy always said I was her little Princess! Mommy is away on a plane and I wanted her to take me with her, but she said it was just for big people…" Tohru trailed off, having reached a room on the second floor, away from the servant's quarters.

Tohru transferred Yuki to one arm so that she could open the door. She opened the door, and Yuki sneezed, the coating of dust that had settled in the room making his sensitive nose twitch.

"Snow the Second, this is my room! All belong to me! Tohru! My Mommy and I painted the walls, and Daddy got really mad when Mommy went out to get something and hurted me." Tohru said, through a slight whimper. "I asked him to stop, but he kept hurting me! Saying I deserved it! Mommy never knew…"

Yuki twitched; his anger overwhelming. How dare he hurt Tohru-San like that!

Tohru went over to her bed and sat down. "I love this room. I love my Mommy. I don't love Daddy though." Said Tohru; her body quivering.

A door slammed somewhere below and footsteps came up the stairs. Yuki listened with his ears pricked.

"Tohru, shh!" Yuki whispered in a frantic hush.

"I hope Mommy comes back soon…"

The steps came over to the door and the knob turned slowly. The door opened, being pushed gently, and Yuki felt a shiver go down his small spine. "No. Please don't let it be… please… don't let it be…her."

The door opened a fragment more, and Tohru looked up, a scared expression on her face. "I'm not supposed to be up here! This room is forbidden!" Tohru cast her eyes around the room. "Yuki!" She whispered, realizing that he was in her arms.

"Tohru, shhh!" The door opened ever slightly more, and a foot stepped into the room….


End file.
